


We Owe the World Nothing

by ZenonGirlofthe47Agents



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Multiple, inspired by critical role, inspired by dark and dicey, inspired by dice camera action, inspired by dungeons and dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenonGirlofthe47Agents/pseuds/ZenonGirlofthe47Agents
Summary: Who would've guessed that a group of thieves, fighters, and magic users would make such a great team? A morally gray team of oddballs steal, barter, and fight their way in the world, occasionally doing some good and saving it.





	We Owe the World Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by the Dark and Dicey dnd campaign, but you don't need to have watched it in order to understand what's going on. This is a bit of a mash-up of multiple dnd campaigns and my own original work.
> 
> This chapter is also very much a placeholder while I continue working on the next few chapters in advance so I can have consistent updates

So here’s what's up, me and my team are currently on stolen horses, running from an army of guards, on our way to save an entire civilization. Why are we being chased by guards? I’ll get to that, but first I need to explain some things, starting with who we are. Here’s what we got:  
A follower of Demolly whose abilities don’t really work but he’s got a killer swing.  
A moody sailor who's trying to save his daughter  
An aggressive tiefling who literally tried to murder another member of my team when they first met.  
A mischievous halfling with what my team refers to as a few ‘tagalongs’.  
A furbolg druid who has literally never taken a bath and is big sad hours.  
A camo rouge with mysterious past™  
And me: The drunk-off-my-ass bard with daddy issues who somehow became the leader of these hobos.

I wasn’t there when the rest of them first met, but I know the story well enough from camp-side stories and smashing the fourth wall, so I’ll start there: when a tiefling with firearms set the tavern on fire and got them all arrested.


End file.
